


Night Touch

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, It's Ridiculous, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, Wank!Lock, these two are so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Molly goes to Sherlock's flat to confront him.Takes place several minutes afterAn Eyefull.





	Night Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the naughtiest series I've ever written. O.O

* * *

 

Molly watched Sherlock's taxi drive away and stood in the street, dumbstruck. Her heart pounded so hard she felt it in her ears as she stormed back into her flat and slammed the door.

_Well, this is just great._

With Sherlock no doubt feeling embarrassed at being caught looking at her - which was pretty hilarious as she was the one who should feel embarrassed, since **she** was the one caught masturbating to a man she'd been in love with for several years - things would certainly be awkward between them unless she chased him down.

And that's exactly what Molly did. She was already in her dressing gown and didn't feel like putting on proper clothes, so she hurriedly shoved her feet in her shoes, grabbed her keys and and headed outside again. In moments, she hailed a taxi and was on her way to Baker Street.

She clenched her hands into fists and unclenched them, feeling adrenaline run through her. Of course she was nervous at the thought of confronting Sherlock about something that was honestly _way_ overdue, but she wasn't going to let him run from her. He'd seen her in an incredibly vulnerable moment and then, escaped to avoid a confrontation. Well, not this time. They were going to have a talk, whether he wanted it or not.

In record time, she reached Baker Street and after paying the cabbie, she ran up the steps of his flat and stopped when she reached his door. To her surprise, it was unlocked and she turned the door knob, pushing it open.

What she saw made her mouth run dry.

Several feet away on the couch lie a disheveled Sherlock. His shirt, shoes and socks had been taken off and his trousers were pooled around his ankles. Molly licked her lips as she saw Sherlock's fingers wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down with slow, even strokes.

"Oh, fuck me, Molly. Take what you want, baby."

_Baby?_

Molly's ears turned red as she heard the filthiest words come out of Sherlock's mouth, along with her own name several times. The husky sound of his baritone voice as he moaned and pumped his member made her core grow increasingly wet.

_I really should have put on a pair of knickers._

Seeing Sherlock in such a compromising position made Molly's mind go blank and she just stared at him in rapture, eyes glued to his slender fingers and his swollen cock. He looked like a marvellous statue, pale and imposing.

He shouted more with each thrust. "A-ah, fuck! Yes, Molly, just like that! Take my cock, take it all."

Eventually, Molly's brain screamed at her to open her mouth and alert Sherlock to her presence. After all, he had seen her naked and writhing on her own bed. Now, he'd get a taste of his own medicine - except, she wasn't going to take off and leave when he climaxed. She'd just interrupt his wanking.

"I had no idea I have such an effect on you, Sherlock."

Sherlock stiffened and his eyes widened as he realised that his pathologist was in the room. "Molly..." That husky voice rattled her to her core and she squeezed her legs together. A brief glance at his hard on and she noticed pre cum was already dripping from the tip. God, he looked glorious and ready to be debauched.

Instinctively, she kicked the door shut and locked it, then, turning around, she began to undo the tie of her dressing gown. Sherlock's eyed widened as large as she'd ever seen them when she let the covering slide to the floor, revealing her naked body to him.

Molly watched his reaction as she slowly walked over to him on the sofa. With her body so close to his face, Sherlock could no nothing but stare at her, pupils dilated, pulse wild and breathing erratic. Clearly, he was aroused.

A chuckle left Molly's lips and she sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Like what you see?" Leaning down to his face, she kissed him hard, smirking as one of his hands gripped her waist and held her tightly.

For a while, they sat there, lips pressed to each other and hands groping whatever flesh they could. Molly smelled the combined scent of she and Sherlock's musky arousal. It was intoxicating to her and she moaned as it continued to permeate her nostrils.

Before she knew what she was doing, Molly reached forward, moved his hand off his member and began stroking it with her own palm. Sherlock moaned and ground his hips up, pushing against her hand. Her forefinger covered his slit as her other fingers pumped him again and again.

All they did was look at each other wordlessly, but their eyes were full of intense heat and lust. Then, Molly moved her lips to Sherlock's cheek, whispering in his ear. "I'm going to finish what you started. Then I'm going to fuck you and finish what _we_ started. Any questions?"

She took Sherlock's eyes rolling in the back of his head to be his answer.

 


End file.
